


Imagine Being Taken By The Silence And The Doctor Arguing With Them To Get You Back

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I know technically the Silence was with the 11th Doctor, but I wanted to use the 10th :))</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/124711064163/imagine-being-taken-by-the-silence-and-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Being Taken By The Silence And The Doctor Arguing With Them To Get You Back

**15\. Silence in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“What in the world could you want with her? What can she do that another person can’t? That I can’t!?” The Doctor growled, his eyes flaring with anger.

“Our plan requires (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Not you. She will bring The Silence and Silence will fall.” The grey creature’s voice made the Doctor’s skin crawl but he stood his ground. 

“I will get her back from you. I made a promise to protect her and I will keep  **not**  take her from me.” The Doctor fumbled his way backward towards the door, keeping his eye on the strange being.

“How? How can you possible think to defeat that which you cannot remember?” The Silence’s tone was unchanged but it almost sounded like it was mocking the Doctor’s pain.

“ **Because I’m clever!** ” He yelled, stepping back out of the room until he felt the Tardis door, opening it. He tried to keep his eyes on the Silence but suddenly, it was out of view and the Doctor had forgotten what he was stumbling away from…

All he could remember was that (Y/N) was gone…and he needed to get her back.


End file.
